INTRODUCIENDO A LA SEÑORITA EMMA
by trades
Summary: TOBY Y..... PRIMER INTENTO DE FIC CON ESTA SERIE. VEREMOS COMO RESULTA...LOS SUMARIOS SON LO PEOR DE ESTO, LO JURO. SOLO LEAN.
1. Default Chapter

****

Autora: Trades.

Disclaimer: personajes de The West Wing… bueno, son de ellos. No hay dinero, no hay permiso, no afán de lucro. Odio esto. Realmente lo hago.

Comentario: primer intento de fic con The West Wing. Primeros intentos de hacer algo con leve humor. No es mi fuerte y seguro se me desviara a la tragedia. En fin. Díganme que piensan.

Feedback: tradesgarden@hotmail.com** o aquí mismo. Please, please. **

Introduciendo a la señorita Emma 

Prologo:

Se movió en su silla, mientras veía como la mujer respondía una de sus habituales burlas con juguetón estoicismo. Sonrió levemente y no es que estuviera alejada del sentimiento que ahora CJ estaba experimentando, pero es que hoy su mente estaba en otro lugar... ¡Dios prohiba que algún día ella le dijera al presidente de los Estados Unidos "¡hey, lo siento, no estaba escuchando porque estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿puedes repetirlo?". Fingió tomar notas.

- así que, ¿Emma que opinas acerca de lo que CJ esta diciendo?- *OH OH atrapada *.

-me atengo a la primera enmienda...confió en su juicio señor, usted siempre tiene razón- respondió con su voz mas compuesta, el presidente sonrió.

-¡lame botas!- le dijo CJ, y sonrió.

-no escuchaste una palabra, ¿no es así?.

-no señor.

-déjame refrescarte la memoria-y eso hizo...por quince minutos...además de recordarle tres parques nacionales, y advertirle que le preguntaría acerca de ellos en la noche...y él lo haría. Ella solo sonrió durante el proceso. Veinte minutos después, el ensayo para el discurso de La Unión, se termino. Se levanto y camino hacia su oficina. Por supuesto, no alcanzo a llegar inmune.

- hola.

- no te ayudare con Donna Josh, no me importa si ella te golpea en la cabeza de nuevo, es decir, me importa pero solo en el sentido anecdótico.

- solo dime, ¿que fue lo que hice?- se paro por un segundo en medio del pasillo.

- escucha, solo para que quede claro, a las mujeres "no" les agrada que se les cuestionen sus cambios de humor y menos que se les relacionen con el síndrome PREM.

- era una broma.

- y por eso serás linchado. Déjala en paz, ve a dar una vuelta…y por lo que mas quieras deja de ser "tu"- sonrió un poco y entro a su área de trabajo. Se sentó en su escritorio y recordó que no había chequeado su e-mail desde hace tres días. Escucho a Josh al otro lado.

-¡entonces, ¿no me ayudaras?!- no se digno a responder, escuchó murmullos al otro lado, y abrió su correo. Solo un segundo, pensó para abrir el correo, verlo, tal vez descansar unos segundos, como en cualquier trabajo normal. La puerta se abrió, y ella se forzó a recordar su educación católica en aquella academia inglesa, sin olvidar su casa o lo que quedara de ella claro. No levanto la vista pero reconoció esa forma de abrir una puerta de inmediato... *desde cuando se "como" la persona en frente de ella abría una puerta? *.

- no estoy, es mi hora libre, no ayudo a nadie, y no me interesa cual sea la cruzada u obsesión del día- como siempre se sentó frente a ella, sin molestarse en notar que ella aun tenia la cabeza gacha. 

- él no va a ceder. Leo quiere comprometerse, pero según recuerdo, el presidente no esta para ordenar rencillas sobre quien debe sentarse en esa jodida silla o no!- *acaso siempre tenia que subir su voz cuando estaba discutiendo...y de hecho a caso siempre tenia que recurrir a ella cuando no tenia a nadie mas con quien discutir, sobre con quien tenia que sentarse el presidente de Paraguay!...*¿y porque estoy subiendo mi voz al final de la frase...¿y porque sigo hablando conmigo misma? *. Decidió levantar la cabeza, una vez que noto que llevaba mucho tiempo así, y le estaba doliendo el cuello...sin mencionar que el correo que esperaba no había llegado, eso la decepciono, y el lo noto.

- deja que CJ lo maneje, es su área Toby no la tuya.

- CJ no es quien tendrá que separar a dos embajadores cuando comiencen a pelear sobre limite territoriales.

- eso es área del servicio secreto si mas no recuerdo- respondió con calma. Vio como la miraba con creciente exasperación, *he mencionado como se exaspera con facilidad?...ya no hay desafió ahí...no usualmente*. Le sonrió con educación, sabiendo como él odiaba cuando ella ponía su pose de "inglecita educada", como le había dicho Josh una vez.

-¿quieres que te recuerde quienes somos los que tendremos que controlar el daño si esto se sale de proporción?.

- Toby, Toby, Toby- murmuro cada vez mas bajo sin mirarlo directamente aun, y apago su computadora con tranquilidad- ¿que sucede?- esta vez lo miro, y noto como él veía con atención la computadora.

-¿que haces?- dijo a modo de respuesta.

-veo mi e-mail, en mi hora de almuerzo- subrayo la última parte con la vana esperanza de que él se fuera...no lo hizo, en cambio comenzó a golpear la pequeña pelota contra la pared, sabiendo cuanto odiaba ella eso. Tenia ese horrible habito cuando se obsesionaba con algo. Odiaba esa maldita pelota. *¿Desde cuando ella tenia que saber acerca de sus hábitos? *. Odiaba esa pelota.

- encárgate de vigilar al embajador del este y yo me voy con el otro.

-¡¿te das cuenta de que ese hombre es como tres metros mas grande que yo?!- se acerco a él a través de la mesa, y solo sus ojos delataron que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

- esa es la idea- murmuro haciéndose el inocente.

- esto es un atropello a mi dignidad, ¡podría demandarte por usarme como instrumento de diversión para altos diplomáticos, no viste como me trato el otro día?, parecía como si fuera a...- tartamudeo un poco. No encontró las palabras, y él se divirtió mas porque eso no era tan usual según su experiencia. Por otro lado, ella se dio cuenta...que lamentablemente...como siempre, también era proclive a dejarse llevar por la cólera en su presencia, y eso Toby Ziegler definitivamente lo disfrutaba.

- lo de diversión es opcional...

-¡¿ves como me estoy riendo?!.

- soy inmune a "cruzadas" de segunda categoría- esta vez sonrió muy levemente, lo mas que podía conseguirse de él. Ella le envió una mirada asesina, y se sentó de nuevo con excesivo cuidado. A el hombre frente a ella le pareció que estaba listo para ser atacado, se puso en guardia, pero se decepciono al no ver aparente reacción. Se puso sospechoso.

- lo dice el hombre que se paso cuatro días averiguando porque no se venían pretzelz en el bar del frente...

- te veré esta noche- se levanto.

-apuesta- murmuro y metió su cabeza de lleno en la computadora, gesto típico cuando peleaba con él y perdía, (él no pudo evitar sonreír sin que ella lo notara), meterse de lleno en cualquier cosa para no matar a su jefe porque eso no se vería bien en su currículo...al menos hasta que supieran de que se trataba de él.

Dejo de trabajar cuando faltaban dos horas para el gran evento, y fue a arreglarse a su apartamento, con la fuerte convicción de que hoy no dejaría que la señora del senador Navarro le quitara su plato de langosta, la muy glotona. Prendió la luz, y no supo porque le pareció estar de nuevo en ese departamento, cuando estaba vació y ella de 19 años, recién despedida de una empresa multinacional, donde trabajaba como asistente del gerente de relaciones publicas, o sea, lavado de imagen, y trato con ego maníacos que creían que ella era parte de la canasta de regalos que daba la empresa. Gran trabajo económicamente hablando claro, excelente trabajo para alguien que debía pagar con desesperación sus cuentas estudiantiles...analista de sistemas y otros títulos de informática y arte (además del siempre anhelado sueño de la economía). Y la habían despedido solo por "insinuar" que un cliente había tratado de propasarse. Y entonces vino la providencia.

Había sido tentada exitosamente (asombroso, como le dijo su amiga Clara muerta de la risa...y la artífice de la tentación), para trabajar en la campaña de Bartlet, ella que jamás había mirado si quiera a un político si no era estrictamente necesario, y si era bien parecido. Se puso el vestido azul de Chanel, solo como acto de rebeldía contra la legión Armani, que estaría esa noche en la recepción.

Si, asombroso, tanto como el hecho de estar hoy en la casa blanca, respondiendo las constantes bromas del presidente, y trabajando directamente para un hombre que había considerado la primera vez que lo había visto como un insecto ego maníaco, condescendiente, arrogante, auto referente y con una extraña idea de que el mundo no puede marchar si él no lo estaba vigilando... lo cual ahora seguía sosteniendo... y lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba, era sinónimo de ego maníaco... y auto referente…y condescendiente, no olvidar eso. Asombroso.


	2. THE THINGS YOU DO WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING

****

PRIMER CAPITULO

THE THINGS YOU DO WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING

__

Tres años antes

Se sentó, pero en realidad no sintió como su cuerpo se ponía en contacto con la silla. De hecho, no recordaba realmente como había llegado a la sala en donde se encontraba, y cuando le entregaron el papel, comenzó a darle pánico porque leyó la primera pregunta (ahora ya recordaba donde estaba) y no recordó la repuesta. Comenzó a balbucear mentalmente, hasta que se decidió a dar un profundo paso en su existencia... se calmo. Coloco el piloto automático, y Emma María Cávalos Driskill, se dispuso a contestar su test.

Salió de la sala, con esa pequeña pero placentera sensación de que le había ido bien. Corta sensación se recordó. Le faltaban 10 minutos, así que el pánico la atrapo de nuevo. Ella y sus geniales planes de fijar todos sus exámenes para esa semana. Ella y su genial plan de vacacionar en su pequeño departamento porque no tenía un centavo demás que gastar que no fuera para pagar su escolaridad… o comprarse esas botas Chanel que deseaba tanto. Solía ir a verlas en el escaparate. Solía decirse que en realidad si ella quisiera tendría todo el dinero para comprarlas. Solía decirse que las tres becas que tenia le permitían vivir bien y que además si quería podía ir y decir: _*oye necesito esos 300 dólares para comprar un para de botas *_. Solía decirse muchas cosas. Luego daba la vuelta e iba a trabajar o a clases, pensando en como reunir el dinero para compararlas. Solo había una cosa que sabia, y era que seria ella, con su dinero, la que compararía esas botas. Llevaba tres meses así. Siempre había sido tan obsesiva. Supuso que esa verborrea mental con respecto a Chanel podía considerarse como su definición como persona…¡qué va!, penso con humor.

Vio su reloj, cinco minutos. Empezó con el pánico de nuevo, y corrió por los pasillos. Atravesó el amplio campus y en su prisa, choco con alguien. Susurro un "lo siento", y ni siquiera se volvió a mirar, la persona dijo algo, pero ella no escuchó. Cuando pensaba en eso, años después, le parecía lo más sabio. De hecho eso era lo que hacia usualmente.

Dio el último examen y al salir, le pareció que era un hermoso día. Clara la esperaba a la salida, con un acompañante, que ellas solían llamar "la víctima numero 6". Entre otras cosas.

- así que, ¿cómo te fue?, ¿Que paso?, No heriste seriamente a nadie, ¿no es así? - le pregunto Clara con su habitual vitalidad.

- no, solo lo usual... creo que casi atropelle a alguien el campus, pero no hay víctimas fatales.

- esa es mi chica.

- hola Carl.

- Hola Emma, ¿te fue bien?.

- creo que sí. ¿En que andan?. 

- una conferencia.

-¿conferencia?.

- ¿lo ves Carl?, ¿Que te dije?, ¡Ella no vive en este mundo, BARLETT EMMA!, Por si no lo recuerdas, el próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos.

- ah... OK, ¿entonces?- sintió que en algún momento se desconecto de la conversación... ¿de la vida?. _* ¡UH, no!, no entremos en eso Emma, el día es joven aun *._

-¡dará una conferencia hoy!. Y todos vamos a ella... de hecho me ofreceré como ayuda para la campaña.

- ¡¡TU!!- se rió.

- claro, ya sabes, el juego de la política y todo eso.

-¡si claro!. ¡Y en el proceso arruinar la campaña de Barlett cuando te encuentren preparando tu famoso té de relajación, el cual NO VOLVERE A BEBER BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA!- Carl se puso a reír, y Clara se levanto de hombros fingiendo inocencia. Lo mas terrible, penso Emma, es que probablemente creyera que no era del todo culpable.

- esta clínicamente probado, según me dijo el farmacéutico.

- puedo recordarte, y de paso actualizar a Carl, acerca del hecho de que tu "farmacéutico", es tu casero... cuyo nombre es "Sol Naciente", o al menos eso dice él, lo cual no creo. Es mas, creo que cuando le preguntamos, estaba tan drogado y en vez de decir Jim, dijo algo in entendible que después tuvo que cubrir como una Epifanía hippie de su padre.

-¡tonterías!. Iras con nosotros y es definitivo.

- no he dormido en tres días.

- por eso nos sentaremos en la primera fila- amenazo Carl.

- no me agradas- refunfuño.

- vamos, ¡vamos!- se puso en medio de las dos, y las abrazo.

- tal vez conozca a mi príncipe azul, y me vean en la TV como la esposa de un congresista- añadió seriamente Clara. 

- hmm, hmm- carraspeo Carl sonriendo.

-¡ah, ¿sigues aquí?!- rieron.

Treinta minutos, tres cervezas para cada uno y dos tazas de café después (para Emma claro), entraron a la sala, y para desgracia de ella, se sentaron en la segunda fila, casi en el medio. El lugar estaba abarrotado. El futuro presidente de USA, entro puntualmente a las 6 de la tarde, y ella lo observo con curiosidad. 

No era un hombre común, eso ella podía decirlo con seguridad. Irradiaba carisma, irradiaba algo mas que ella no podía precisar, poder quizás, pero algo mas, una presencia de la cual muchas leyendas estaban hecha. Sonrió ante lo cliché del curso de sus pensamientos, y por alguna razón, por un leve segundo, sintió que alguien ponía sus ojos en ella. Extraño. Perturbador. No hace falta recordar que llevaba tres días sin dormir. Al menos esa era la excusa que ella se daba siempre.

-¿no te da la sensación de que Barlett tiene algo... no sé, especial?.- le dijo a Clara. 

- eso estaba pensando- le dijo un deje de asombro.

-¡pervertidas!- le dijo Carl, y ellas rieron.

- no era eso, pero si, es un buena metáfora del vino.

- ¡UH!, Aburrido Clara.

- cállate y escuchemos a nuestro nuevo jefe.

-¿nuestro?.

- me inscribí como voluntaria, y de pronto me dije, "Clara, tu nombre esta muy solo ahí, ¿porque no poner el nombre de tu mejor, mas cercana, amiga del alma, que estará libre de estudios, y que como yo, necesita el dinero, sin mencionar un desarrollo de la conciencia social mas allá de la frase "le partiré los dientes a la primera mujer que se acerque a ese par botas…".

- silencio- susurro Carl interrumpiéndolas. Emma le envió una mirada asesina a Clara y ella solo sonrió dulcemente. 

- hablare contigo cuando esto termine… - siseo apuntándole con el dedo, Clara sonrió. - y no fue exactamente eso lo que dije…

- si puedes estar despierta lo suficiente.

- si te duermes, ¿puedo arroparte?- Carl recibió dos miradas en menos de un segundo, la primera bastante aterradora para ser de una chica de 19 años que aparentaba 17 o menos, y que pesaba menos que una pluma... la otra, también. Eso le agradó.

No supo como se fue involucrando en el discurso del gobernador, fue como... en fin, lo que sea que fuera, la hacia tratar desesperadamente de no tratar de cerrar los ojos. En algún momento dejo de mirarlo, se restregó los ojos para descansar la vista y la paseo por la sala. Al volver a ponerla sobre el gobernador, si, ahora podría recordarlo con claridad, en ese momento, lo vio.

Entre las sombras, susurrándole algo a otro hombre, de cabello negro y ojos azules, guapo, tradicional y con una hermosa sonrisa. No le presto mas de dos segundos de su atención. Dejaron de hablar, y el hombre enfocó su atención en el gobernador. Ella enfocó su atención en él.

-¿que ves?- le pregunto Clara después de un rato. Y ella se volvió hacia ella con demasiada rapidez.

- nada... el vació- su amiga pareció algo arrepentida de tenerla ahí. Y ella se sintió profunda e insoslayablemente avergonzada. ¿Realmente había estado mirando fijamente?. ¿Y por cuanto tiempo?...¡OH DIOS!, ¡¿Por cuanto tiempo?!.

- te ves cansada.

- lo estoy- le dijo para desviar la atención hacia algo que no fuera su re descubierta y extrañamente enfocada actitud adolescente.

-¿quieres quedarte a ver las preguntas?- le pregunto Carl con algo preocupación- te ves pálida.

- si, esta bien... ¿se dan cuenta de que si nos levantamos, toda el aula magna nos quedara viendo?.

- buen punto- el gobernador comenzó a presentar a su staff, algo no tan usual, pero ella no lo noto. Presento a Josh, Sam, Leo, haciendo bromas con respecto a lo necesario que era para ellos tener un sueldo ahora. Oyó que Clara decía algo, oyó que Carl decía algo, pero ella se quedó viendo algo que en su sano juicio, no debería ver. Porque ella era una chica de 19 años que no miraba a hombres mayores, sin atractivo de estrella de cine, con barba, y actitud distante… y algo arrogante... ¿menciono lo de la barba?.

- y él claro, es quien me ayuda con los discursos y relaciones publicas cuando no esta siendo insultado o insultando a alguien porque no le dieron maní en el avión, el señor Toby Ziegler- la gente aplaudió. Clara aplaudió. Ella miró hacia un punto inexistente. Las preguntas comenzaron enseguida. 

Escucho algunas respuestas. Las del Sam, algo juguetonas, las de Josh irónicas y algo seductoras, las de él, irónicas y algo rudas. Le divirtieron sus respuestas (lo que probaba que tenia un raro sentido del humor), de hecho le agrado ese "porque yo lo digo", le recordaba otros tiempos.

- no quisiera trabajar para ese tipo, debe ser insoportable- susurro Clara.

- apuesto a que si- dijo ella con suavidad evitando mirarlo. Lo cual era bastante estúpido aun estando en la segunda fila, en un auditorio de al menos mil personas.

Con el tiempo, 1 hora y media para ser exactos, el cansancio comenzó a vencerla. Empezó cerrando los ojos por segundos, luego los segundos fueron minutos, hasta que de pronto sintió un gran codazo en sus costillas.

-¡AUUU!!- dijo, y en un segundo comprendió dos cosas: Una, que se había quedado completamente dormida y dos, que Carl se había levantado para hacer una pregunta. Se pregunto porque la tierra no se estaba hundiendo bajo sus pies. Clara trataba de controlar su risa y ella se hundió en el asiento. No escucho la pregunta, pero se trataba sobre motivación. Vio que el gobernador la miraba, que su staff la miraba, y se hundió aun mas. Dios, pensó, que al menos sé de cuenta de que es el cansancio. Al parecer se dio cuenta, pero eso no evito que dijera algo gracioso y la mirara directo a los ojos, para diversión de toda el aula magna. Definitivo, Carl no seria mas su favorito en la lista.

Se levantaron, y Clara que un minuto antes había reído con el resto no se atrevió a hablarle. Emma estaba callada. Y eso era una mala, muy mala señal.

- iré por unas hamburguesas, ¿quieres algo?- el silencio puede significar el presagio de una muerte muy dolorosa, sentencio Clara mentalmente.

- esperare en el auto- dijo al fin. Camino lentamente hacia el auto, tratando de no pensar en que desde mañana, seria conocida como la chica que se quedo dormida en la charla del gobernador de New Hampshire. Definitivamente estaba sintiendo el letargo de las cervezas. Si solo fuera eso, penso, per el cansancio también se la estaba comiendo.

Suspiro, y no noto que otra persona venia a paso rápido, hasta que choco. 

- lo siento- murmuro con cansancio. Una voz suave, pero que subía en intensidad la corto con ruda ironía.

- ¡¿que acaso no le enseñaron que debía tener cuidado en no ir por el mundo atropellando al resto de los mortales?!.

- oiga- dijo mientras se volteaba, en una inusual muestra de agresividad... para ella claro- no fue mi intención, ¡demándeme o vaya a terapia!.

- ¡tal vez lo haga después de todo tengo un precedente de hace cinco horas y algo!.

Dos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza al mismo tiempo, 1) debió haber acortado camino por el corredor oeste, y 2) alguien debía estarse divirtiéndose mucho en este momento con la telaraña que era su vida, por ponerlo de alguna forma (en esos días no estaba muy buena para las metáforas), y ese alguien no era ella. Ni el hombre frente a ella que la miraba con actitud arrogante.

- lo que sea- susurro cansadamente, y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

- lo cual por lo visto es su filosofía de vida, teniendo en cuenta que se quedó dormida frente al futuro presidente de su país- volteo con una actitud que se debatía entre la rabia y el abatimiento físico. Al hombre frente a ella no le paso por alto, pero no le importo. De hecho, le atrajo, aunque desecho el pensamiento de inmediato. Noto como remarcaba eso de "país". Teniendo en cuenta de que ella era británica, semi británica. En fin.

- escuche, estoy cansada así que porque no... - él la cortó.

- una pobre excusa para su falta de educación señorita. Tal vez debiera estar en otro lugar- dijo para provocar. Vio como ella se tensaba. Anotación, pensó él con aburrimiento. Se pregunto que tan prudente era cruzar palabras con una joven en medio de un estacionamiento. Culpa del whisky penso sin humor. No había porque. 

Había un par de cosas que odiaba, muchas de ellas ahora no venían al caso pero otras si, y entre ellas estaba la condescendencia, en la cual el debía haberse graduado con honores. _*"Señorita"... alguien debería colgarlo de los... *_, interrumpió esa vana línea de pensamiento para contestar. Lo miro con expresión negativa. Por decir lo menos. 

-¿esta muy seguro no es así?.

-¿de que?.

- de que ganara- no noto en que momento se acercaron. Él notó que su acento se espesaba. 

- no hay muchas opciones, como tampoco las hay con respecto a su apatía- _*¿porque dijo eso? *,_ penso él, parecía que estaba poco creativo hoy- así que no le explicare el porque de nuestra absoluta seguridad acerca del candidato frente al cual se quedo dormida... - lo corto.

- ahora siento que me falta una parte importante en mi vida- se mofo.

- una de muchas adivino.

- eso fue doloroso- se mofo- siento que mi vida de pronto carece de sentido señor...

- lo siento, ¿se quedó dormida cuando me presentaron?.

- lamentablemente no. Siento que mi mundo se derrumba ante tal hecho.

- créame que el sentimiento es mutuo. 

- en fin, tenga una buena vida- volteo de nuevo.

- seguramente mejor que la suya, al menos estaré despierto.

- si bueno, no todo puede ser bueno para el mundo- murmuro y se alejo hacia el auto, mientras oía a Clara y a Carl reír, por un impulso, volteo de nuevo y vio que él estaba aun mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. El absurdo de la situación, sin mencionar el hecho de que él seguramente estaba acostumbrado a discusiones de alto nivel, hizo que de alguna forma ella sonriera casi liviana, casi divertida, y él en medio de su ceño fruncido la miró con suspicacia, prefirió no notar el hecho de que había notado que su sonrisa era hermosa y de que se había contenido para responder. Si, definitivamente, estaba ebrio. 

- ¿sabe?, Como sea que se llame, creo que la apatía esta subestimada, creo que deberían darle el crédito que se merece.

-¿y eso porque?.

- porque yo lo digo…- definitivamente ella también estaba algo ebria, penso él. Paralelos, le dijo una vocecita- quizás algún día podamos continuar con esta discusión de gran nivel intelectual- Sonrió abiertamente esta vez, y noto que la actitud casi combativa de él se suavizaba un poco. La miraba con curiosidad. Bueno, algo así, llevaba viéndola así desde… el inicio de tan inteligente conversación. Y ella se recordó que no debió haber tomado esa tercera cerveza. El alcohol siempre la hacia hablar estupideces, al menos más que a menudo. Dejo de cavilar, él la observo. Adolescentemente cristalino.

- no puedo esperar- susurro casi demasiado suave. Se quedaron mirando por un momento. Emma volteo con excesiva rapidez, intentando evadir la mirada. Juventud, penso Toby. Clara la llamo desde lejos.

-¡¡hey, ¿aun con tendencias homicidas amor?!!- su voz denotaba al menos cinco cervezas mas de las tres que sabia, se había tomado hace tres horas compitiendo con Carl, y ella. Clara era medianamente difícil de emborrachar pero cuando lo hacia, _*OH Dios *._ Abrió la puerta del auto.

-¡¡hey tu, la chica que se queda dormida en las aulas magnas- Emma sintió que se ponía de todos colores y aun tenia la sensación de ser observada por él. De seguro sonreía, lo mas que alguien como él podía sonreír -, Emma!!.

Movió la cabeza y se metió en el auto, sin saber que ese había sido su primer encuentro con el hombre que cambiaría su vida... otro cliché penso Emma desde el presente.

Cinco días después, Clara la convenció para ir a presentarse como voluntaria con sueldo mísero, por amor a la patria, al partido democrático, y a las botas Chanel. Lo cual siguió con la subsiguiente mofa del futuro presidente... y del resto del staff. Se escabullo como pudo y estaba apunto de irse cuando una voz la sobresalto, una voz que hace menos de treinta minutos había hecho una corta pero efectivamente cruel burla de ella. Gatillante de su huida, de hecho. Era las 9 de la noche y hacían -4ºc.

-¿huyendo tan pronto?.

- no. - otra vez ese acento espesándose- solo tomaba mi chaqueta para dar un paseo y pensar cual seria la mejor forma de mejorar su vida- él entrecerró los ojos al notar la suavidad del tono. Seda. 

- bien, en el proceso tráigame una taza de café negro del restaurante que esta a diez cuadras de aquí... y un sándwich de pollo y mayonesa caliente, aquí no hay microondas aún, así que es mejor que se apure- le dio el dinero, mientras ella estaba con la boca abierta para decir algo que nunca dijo... que jamás decía, y por un breve instante la miro como retándola a protestar. No lo hizo, aunque después en su defensa diría que la encontró con la guardia baja. De todos modos. No lo hizo.

Se alejo sin darle la oportunidad de alegar maltrato o abuso o lo que fuera, y pese a que no había sido oficial, desde ese día, se convirtió en la asistente del futuro jefe de comunicación de la casa blanca, Toby Ziegler.

Presente

Era un lindo vestido. Un vestido negro, largo, simple casi hasta la exageración. Tenia un escote en V, casi en el límite de lo elegante y lo "hip" como le dijo la vendedora con condescendencia. Tirantes finísimos, zapatos a juego, y la peor misión de toda la administración Barlett: escuchar y resistir los embates de un embajador de un país que por respeto no quería mencionar o pensar.

Ahí estaba ella, sirviéndose su champaña número uno (por mas de 45 minutos), y él su champaña número... había perdido la cuenta después de la primera docena.

Lo más deprimente a que él, pese a ser casado (y todo este análisis era "SOLO" teórico) no era mal parecido, unos cuarenta años, porte aristocrático, y bastante coherente intelectualmente si se lo proponía. Lamentablemente no se lo proponía muy a menudo.

- así que, ¿cómo es que una chica que podría ser modelo, llega a trabajar aquí?- _*¿no estamos muy brillantes hoy, no es así? *_. Se inclino peligrosamente y vio con interés su escote... por quincuagésima vez, y no es que ella tuviese demasiado que mostrar... aunque no tan poco claro.

- me acorralaron con un sándwich.

- no lo dudo…en lo de acorralar, claro- río algo fuerte. *_No, no estamos uy brillantes *._

- embajador, ¿no hay nada que desee?- _*OH OH! *._

-¿que me sugieres?- respondió feliz.

- un café- dijo una voz por detrás. Volteo para mirar con adoración a Leo.

- de inmediato- dijo ella- con cuasi desesperación.

- esperaré aquí.

- ¡no se preocupe, lo encontrare!- Leo le sonrío y se lo llevo. Ella empezó a insultar mentalmente a nadie en particular.

- no es buena señal cuando la cita le ofrece café... al menos no en la fiesta… esa es la costumbre general…y la tuya. Los ingleses tiene las costumbres mas inusuales- no volteo.

-¿y tu que sabes de mis costumbres en citas?.

- por lo visto no son muy gratificantes... ¿todos terminan así?.

- generalmente mis citas..

- que no son muchas

-…en fin como te decía. Generalmente mis citas no tienen un sistema intestinal de mas de 45 años... - eso le gano un extraño silencio y ella se dio vuelta con rapidez. La estaba mirando con una expresión de cuasi seriedad- ¿qué?. ¿Quieres café Toby?.

- cuidado con lo que dices o te enviare por otro sándwich- había escuchado todo.

-¿entonces no quieres café?.

- estas despedida- le dijo.

- creo que después de la octava o novena vez pierde su encanto, de hecho creo que batí el récord de Donna por tres despidos.

- fuera de mi vista.

- no hay café para ti- murmuro cuando paso a su lado. 212. Toby inhalo con desacostumbrada intensidad. Antes de detenerse siquiera a considerarlo, volteo rápido y volvió a su conversación con el Senador Ramírez.


End file.
